Merry Christmas, Saix
by xxiRosexx
Summary: Saix finds Christmas annoying and confusing. Now what could possibly happen to change his mind? I suck at summaries DX My first submitted story, be nice!


Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, plain and simple :3.

I really felt like writing a cute christmas story -- there's probably a million like this but I don't care.

It's not that Saix didn't _like_ this holiday…well…then again he couldn't _like_ much of anything. But besides the obvious, it confused him out of his wits. How could a jolly fat man fit down a slender chimney, place all those presents around a tree and in your socks and then leave without anyone waking up? And then have eight reindeer fly him through the air on a sleigh? Impossible. And all the love and compassion made him long for a heart even more.

Everyone else gave presents in the organization. They each bought one present for everyone. He never participated, and he made it clear. Once anyone would start to talk about it, he'd teleport away. No one ever got anything for him and he never got anything for anyone else. The blue haired nobody would simply stare out the window all night.

And now, here he was, christmas eve. It was hard to tell that the walls were a blinding shade of white behind all of the decorations that Roxas, Axel, and Demyx insisted on putting up. He looked at the enormous tree Xigbar had to drag home. Saix sighed heavily and turned on his heel, beginning his walk to the library, where he would spend the rest of the night while the rest of his colleagues would have a party and most likely get drunk….or more precisely, Vexen and Luxord would get drunk.

He flopped down in a large armchair with a large, warm blanket around him and stared out of the library window. He heard the music pounding downstairs. How ironic.

_Last christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special…_

He pondered on his past life, wondering if he had ever been in love…a sigh once again escaped his throat and his golden eyes traveled over the candle lit room. He felt a strong pull in the empty space where his heart should be.

_Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well  
It's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me  
Happy Christmas,  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you"  
I meant it_

He held the side of his head. He hated this song and he hated that he could hear it through the floor. He got up and opened the window, letting the chilly wind whip his hair back. He gazed out at kingdom hearts and thought of everyone. Even the people downstairs. They all either had or seemed to have hearts. Why was he the only one that truly acted like he had nothing. He was nothing. _Nothing…_

"S…Saix…?"

He turned to see Demyx standing there, his arms behind his back and a shy grin across his face. Saix closed the window and turned towards his younger subordinate. He was aware that his own face was a little pale, and the tips of his ears and nose were a bit red, making him look more like an elf. Demyx seemed rather content and warm in his light blue turtle neck and black jeans. The happy young nobody held out a box wrapped in dark glistening paper and decorated with silver moons.

"Merry christmas, Saix!"

He felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. He looked up at the sandy blonde, who was still smiling ever so widely, his green blue eyes shining with something so innocent he just couldn't say no. He reached up and took it gently, unwrapping it and staring down at the velvet box left behind. He flipped it open to see a silver locket with a medium sized red heart hanging from it.

"I know you want your heart back the most out of all of us, so…I thought this would do for now! It's a locket, go on, see whats inside!"

He looked up at demyx who seemed rather eager. He gingerly opened the small locket and let the smallest of smiles grace his lips. It was the only time he had ever fully smiled with any sort of fake joy, and Demyx was in the picture as well. The melodious nocturne had been parading around, talking like Xemnas and making rude inappropriate gestures. He had laughed that day…he had laughed a lot. Saix looked up at Demyx. Something inside him, some unknown force, told him to hug number nine.

Saix looked straight into the younger's eyes and reached out, holding him close with both arms. He slowly felt the other's arms wrap around his back. They stood there like that for a moment.

"…I apologize, number...Demyx….i have nothing to give you."

"You can come downstairs with me, it'd make me feel a whole lot better instead of having you all the way up here. And oh…can you put your locket on?"

The younger blushed and swayed back and forth slightly. The blue haired man chuckled and strung the locket around his neck, tucking the heart beneath his black shirt. It hovered directly over where he heart should've been. They walked out together, but demyx stopped at the doorway.

"…m-mistletoe…"

Saix looked up. Indeed, there was mistletoe hovering just out of reach of his own head. He looked down to see Demyx blushing a little more than he had been a few minutes ago. The luna diviner felt his cheeks warm as well. He shakily placed both hands on demyx's shoulders, and leaned down. He closed his eyes and felt something very warm press against his lips. Saix was trembling, which was odd. He couldn't feel, this should mean nothing…but….

He lifted The musical nobody into his arms and demyx wrapped his arms around his superior's neck. A warm feeling overcame his body. Yes, this meant_ something_. If not to him, then to Demyx. They pulled apart slowly, The younger blonde seeming slightly flustered.

"M…merry christmas, Demyx…"

They smiled at eachother faintly and walked downstairs to join the others, who were rather pleased to see Saix.

Well, there you go. It's not very good, but I thought it was cute XD love for Saix!

It's only the day after thanksgiving but I felt like writing a Christmas…thing. -

Bye everyone, Happy Holidays!

iRose


End file.
